Domia abr Wyrda Dominance of Fate
by The Dream Devil
Summary: ON HOLD...Evangeline. A 3093 year old that looks 11 and known as the dragon princess is sent to Hogwarts. Along with her dragons, swords, and new found friends what could possibly go wrong. nothing. Well until Galbatorix joins voldemort.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting the main characters...

A 5'2" female that looked 11 but was really 3093-the oldest person in the universe-with raven black hair and piercing pastel blue eyes was sitting on the forest floor staring up at the night sky and saw three large blobs flying around in the slight wind. They were dragons. One was Crystal blue, She was called Estrella, One was called Esmerelda, She was Pastel green. And the final dragon was obsidian and he was called Brisingr. However the girl was called Evangeline but everyone called her Eva or Angel. One day a letter came for her. It was addressed to, 'Ms E. Lovissa,

Clearing in the forest,

Kirtan,

Alagaesia"

She cautiously slit the seal holding the parchment closed. She then slowly brought the letter out. It read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDARY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms Lovissa,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely, 

Miverna McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.

Evangeline shook the envelope and found another 2 letters the first one said;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Eva then looked at the second letter that was more informal looking. It was from the Headmaster; Dumbledore. It said that he was sending a member of his staff to pick her up on the 20 July. She dropped her gaze to the 3 swords by her side; Edoc'sil, Hope and Destiny.

She was really shocked. She hadn't even heard of Scotland, let alone Hogwarts. Anyway the 20th couldn't come quick enough. That morning Eva woke up to a flash of light blue light. When it disappeared she saw a hook nosed man with greasy black hair and cold black eyes.

"I am Professor Severus Snape. I am here to escort you to Diagon..." He trailed off when he caught sight of the girl standing next to the 3 dragons with the 3 matching swords tied at her side. "Uh ... have I got the right person?"

Eva chuckled, "Yes. I'm Evangeline Lovissa but I'd appreciate it if you called me Eva or Angel." She stuck out her hand which she awkwardly put back down when Severus just stared at it. "May I bring my dragons and my swords with me?" She enquired politely.

"I suppose," He replied in his monotone drone of a voice.

He then told Eva and all of her dragons to touch the boot he was holding with a finger or their nose. Then Eva felt a jolt under her navel and a spinning sensation.

A/N – Hi Guys I hope you liked this first chapter of Dominance of Fate "Domia abr Wyrda" and I can't wait until I upload the next chapter. Please review and criticism is welcome. Oh and before I forget I own nothing that you recognise. No that belongs to the wonderful J.K. ROWLING and CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI. Next time I will remember to do my disclaimer first. Until next time,

hannahmalfoy97


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-First sighting of Hogwarts...

When the spinning stopped Eva fell over straight away, only to be met with snickers from the three over-grown lizards and a glare from the professor.

'Eva, Eva, Eva, What are we going to do with you?' Estrella mocked.

Evangeline glared at the crystal blue dragon and looked at destiny. Estrella backed off and lowered her head in submission. Then Eva laughed and turned back to the almost forgotten man next to her. He was still glaring at Eva. She backed away a little and then he told her that she needed to meet the headmaster. She followed him to the castle that she had only just noticed was there. The dragons were told through their mind-touch with Eva to stay.

'Remember Angel, You are not the dragon princess for nothing.' Brisingr said with his strong voice.

'Brisingr, I'm not the dragon princess,' that confused the three dragons. Eva sighed. 'No, I'm the skulblaka drottingü!' The dragons chuckled, well as much as a dragon could. 'I have Edoc'sil, Hope and Destiny guys, now stay here while I meet Headmaster Dumbledore, I'll call if I need you.'

She then turned her back on the three and started after Severus Snape. He led her through a maze of corridors until they reached a stone gargoyle.

"I thought we were going to meet the Headmaster Sir," Evangeline raised her suspicions to the strict looking man.

"That we are," He droned in reply, then turned towards the gargoyle. "Chocolate frogs."

Evangeline stifled her laughter until she got a surprise when the gargoyle moved and formed a stunning gold staircase.

"Well what are you waiting for, go up," Snape said impatiently.

Eva warily turned to the staircase and gingerly walked up. She came to a door with a bronze eagle doorknob and tapped it nervously.

"Come in," An unknown source of noise came through the door.

As Evangeline pushed the door open she was greeted by moving images and a man with a long silver beard and pale blue eyes. Suddenly Eva became angry. How dare these people think she should come to learn magic. She INVENTED half of the spells that go around in Alagaesia. Eva's hand was on the hilt of Hope.

"Why did you INVITE me here?" She asked scornfully emphasising invite with anger.

"My dear, all 11 year olds get invited to Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied with shock.

"That is my problem I'm NOT 11," Eva yelled back.

"You are my dear," The headmaster replied calmly.

'Eva you are losing your temper little one,' she heard the voice of Esmerelda break through her mental barrier.

'Your right sorry bjartskular,'

'Quite alright drottingü,' came the reply.

Then quite calmly she replied, "Sorry for snapping at you professor but I was a bit insulted seeing as I am really 3093 years of age and I created several of the spells we use in my native homeland."

Dumbledore was shocked when he heard that because this girl couldn't be more than 11 could she? ~No, I don't believe it at all, ~ he thought.

~Is this dude as stupid as I think he is? I can read his freaking mind and he's questioning my age. ~

"I can read your mind, you know, don't question me!" Eva growled. "Also, I will demand that I keep my swords, my dragons and my title! And that's only IF I come to your school for kids."

"My apologies but what title?"

Eva screamed she was mad now. Everyone was supposed to know of the Dragon Princess. When she calmed down she tried to be civil, "I am who they call the Dragon Princess." She said politely but her thoughts said different. ~Stupid man does not even think I care that he didn't know who I was~.

"Oh. Is that right."

"Yes sir,"

'Eva you're losing it.' Estrella thought.

'Right again sharp claw'

The conversation continued until the two reached an agreement. Eva would go to Hogwarts and be allowed out at night to visit her dragons. People would know if she wished and she would always be allowed to carry her swords and use her native magic.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"I suppose..." Eva shakily replied.

A/N – Here's chapter 2 I hope you liked it. And for those who didn't notice Eva gets very angry very fast. :-)

Translations –

Bjartskular – bright scales

Skulblaka – dragon (Scale flapper)

Drottingü – Princess

Brisingr – Fire

Edoc'sil – unconquerable

And now for Anonymous review replies...

Paili-chan- She didn't take advantage of 'we await your owl' because she lives in Alagaesia and she knows of mythical creatures not owls...or at least I don't think there are owls in Alagaesia. She knows different magic than the Hogwarts students. Accidental magic. When she did magic without a wand a magical quill put her name down and sent a letter when she turned 11 in looks not true age.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Diagon Alley...

"Evangeline, hold on to the glowing boot please," Dumbledore said kindly.

'A boot Brisingr, he wants me to grab a boot,' Eva snorted.

"It's a portkey,"

~Of course it is~ Eva whistled and the dragons carefully pushed their heads through the window.

'Yes?' growled Estrella

'Put your noses on the portkey please' Eva said.

The dragons exchanged looks before putting their snouts on the glowing shoe. In an agonizing second the dragons and Evangeline were spun into a rather broad ally way. When they landed there was a large man gazing in awe of the 3 magnificent dragons.

'Ok. Where to Angel' Chorused the dragons, who had stirred up quite a scene.

"You guys fly above us, I'm going to Madame malkins, Ok?"

'Ok Eva' They replied and went to hover above the stores.

She went to get her robes and then decided to get her books so she went into Flourish and Blotts to buy her books, then her wand. A rather flexible one made of an oak wood and basilisk scale core, cool. She thought it would be a good idea to get an owl too so she found the pet shop - and forgot it's name - and exited with a large eagle owl.

"Dragons, say hello to Aidah," She proclaimed as she hopped up onto Brisingr's shoulders.

-TIMESKIP-

The sorting hat.

Eva shook her head, A hat of all things, a hat. She was at the back of a crowd when they entered and a girl told her that the celing wasn't real. Idiot. She knew that she was over 3000 years of age.

So the hat sung and Eva just sighed indignantly. She knew it was a magic school but this was ridiculous.

"Evangeline Lovissa" Mcgonagall said indifferently.

She sauntered up to the stool with the mental hat on it and it spoke to her!

'Hmm a dragon rider, first one ever at hogwarts. I can see that you will look after your friends and will never desert those who need you whether you know them or not, only one place for you. With the brave, in GRYFFINDOR' it yelled in her head.

A table cheered so she went to that one and sat next to a girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley also introduced themselves later in the night as did a pair of twins called Fred and George. When she thought everyone had gone to bed she snuck out of the portrait hole but did not see two pairs of eyes watching her.

Harry and Ron watched as the elf hybrid climbed gracefully out of the portrait hole and followed her quietly to ... Hagrids? They lent on the door when she entered and listened to what they were saying.

"Thanks for looking after them Hagrid, I hope they don't give you too much trouble as I can only visit them once or twice a week because I'll be studying."

"'s now problem Eva, They are beautiful beasts, all three of 'em."

"Still those dragons can be a right handful. Even when they were in Alagaesia they were a bit restless."

Dragons? Did Harry and Ron hear right or not? Their mutual question became answered when three bohemian dragons; 1 emerald green, 1 black and 1 sky blue landed behind the hut.

Inside the hut Eva got a signal from Esmerelda, 'Eva you're being eaves dropped on by two boys'

'Okay Essy, I'll pick up their mind tenors,' she replied in the Elfen language.

She let her mind signals pick up the two amature spies looked at Hagrid and signaled for him to be quiet. She crept to the door and swung it open. Harry and Ron tumbled into the hut and Eva glared at them and dragged them in by the collars.

"How much did you hear!" She screeched at them.

"Enough to know that you are an illegal dragon smuggler," Ron accused.

Evangeline punche him in the face with all of her strength and he flew int the bed in the corner of Hagrid's hut. It was a wonder it didn't knock him out actually, "HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY, I AM NOT, THEY CHOSE ME YOU IDIOT!"

Eva stormed out and stood in front of the black lake. The boys and Hagrid followed. She held a hand over the water;

"Drauma Kopa,"

A face appeared in the water on a foresty scene;

"Eragon, are you ok? How's Murtagh? My sister, Arya? Brom and Nasuada and Ajihad?"

The person on the water's surface was perched atop a large dragon, saphire blue.

Eva sighed and the picture faded.

"I am from a land called Alagaesia on an island by Scotland. I was born on the island next to that, Vroengard. In my land we have dragon eggs. These eggs wait sometimes for thousands of years for the person that they will hatch for and mark them as their own." She lifted up her hand and upon her wrist was a golden scar in the shape of an 'E'. "This is my Gedwey ignaisia, they aare usually silver and in the shape of an oval but I am special, for I am the oldest dragon rider and the 'dragon princess'. I have created more spells than you will even learn in your life and I am 3093 years old not 11."

Eva was only angered more when Ron told her that she was a freak of nature and she quickly responded with a;

"Barzul, Ugh," She swore and pointed her hand at Ron, "Slytha," and did the same to Harry then floated them into their dorm.

"I'll see you next week Hagrid," She called over her shoulder as she ran at elven speed to her dorm, flopped on top of her bed and wished her dragons goodnight. And well, she was out like a light.

Well here it is readers/reviewers. Chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it. I will try to post more often also. And I think that It is ok. Please Review. And also Eva will only be more agressive towards people she sees as a threat. So before I get told she is a Mary Sue, she will be Aggressive and violent so no wories, she is in no means Perfect.

See You Soon

-Hannah


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Readers. I've had some really nice reviews from people and I am dedicating this chapter to Haqeirah because their story Wyrda of the Three Worlds is amazing...And they gave me the idea for the POV of this chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoy this.

~DAWDOF~

-Chapter 4

Esmerelda watched with mournful eyes as she heard her friend call over her shoulder;

"I'll see you next week Hagrid."

She turned towards the giant black shape next to her and nuzzled his face,

'B, I sense a Disturbance in Alagaesia.' She said.

Estrella landed next to her, 'Your not the only one, I sense it too,' She said and looked to the hut where Hagrid was admiring the three. 'It's hard to be so big yet so gentle sometimes. The disturbance I sense includes Shruikhan finding his true rider after Galbatorix dies but when he dies I don't know, But I miss him.'

'I know Ella, We all do. When he was with Selena as a dragling, he and you were inseprable. He's only 2000 and Im 3082 but he knows that his rider is out there somewhere and that it is not Galbatorix. It also means that Selena is still alive and well. I know that Morzan and Brom both have had kids with her; Eragon and Murtagh,' Brisingr replied.

*Flashback*

The two large older dragons watched contently as their crystal blue daughter frolick in the woods along with the smaller male dragon with midnight black scales. The Emerald green dragon nuzzled the side of the large obsidian dragon standing proudly by her side. Next to them a girl who looked no older than 11 placed her hand on the shoulder of her friend, who had the appearence of a 20 year old.

"Selena, you need to run. You are in grave danger. Galbatorix will come after Shruikhan and you need to leave Murtagh, name Brom's boy Eragon as Angela said and leave him with Garrow, Marion and Brom's watchful eyes. He deserves to have a life unlike Murtagh's." Said the raven haired hybrid. Her mother gazed at the two females while thinking of the human that she loved at one point before he became one of the definitions of evil. Little did the females know that one's father and the other's lover was staring in awe at the 4 dragons and 3 women.

*End of Flashback*

The crystal dragon shock her large head and stated that she missed him and Selena. She gazed up at the stars and was shocked when she saw Draco, the constellation.

'Draco is in the sky, something is going to happen to the Dragons to change the course of Fate,' One of the dragons said.

Estrella walked off and stood alone on the edge of the forbidden forest. She gazed at the castle. She hadn't actually entered the castle, but, she knew that it held a lot of magical qualities that only Du Weldenvarden and Uru Baen had in Alagaesia. It had an aura about it. Magnificent. She gazed longingly at her parents and wished that she could have had her happily ever after with Shruikhan. He got taken away from Selena at such a young age, and even though he knows Galbatorix isn't his true rider he didn't really get a chance to learn aboout Selena.

Hagrid was really polite and accepting towards Brisingr and the others and in exchange they would use their mind-links to tell him how they were, or even just to converse. They hadn't met a half giant before only Urgals and Hagrid was larger than most of them. He was a bit shorter that a Kull. The dragons, especially Estrella, adored him. Estrella grew close to him because she knew what it was like to lose someone really close to you. Hagrid lost his parents, Estrella lost her best friend.

Eva knew what the crystal dragon was going through and the dragons knew that she was the best person to be the Dragon Princess, Skulblaka Drottingu. She had a bit of an anger management issue, but she was compassionate and loving towards those she was close to and would protect the innocent. She had seen a lot more than she would have if she was only an Elf-Human hybrid. She had seen murder, been tortured, war and sacrifice. Yet she still stayed strong on the out side but the dragons knew that she had broken down to an emotional overload on more than one occassion. She had broken down once after seeing a single scar on her brother's back. She basically attacked him with questions about it and when he said his father she pounced on top of him slapped him round the face and started yelling at him because he hadn't told her about it. After that she stormed off and hid in Kirtan for a year, which is when she recieved her Hogwarts letter.

Eva had flowing Raven Black hair that shimmered in the moonlight and large blue eyes. More than one Estrella had heard humans say that she was really pretty and looked like a real life anime character, but of course they would think of her as pretty, she is part elf.

Estrella started reminicsing on her fina year with Shruikhan before meeting up with her parents and the three of them plodded into a clearing in the forest and settled down to have a talk. Until a silver wisp in the form of a pheonix entered their refuge and spoke in Headmaster Dumbledore's voice.

"Dragons," It said. "Miss Lovissa is coming to my office and I think you should be there."

The three exchanged looks and swooped up to the tallest tower on the large castle.

"Professor, trust me. There is a really big disturbance in the near future and I ask your permission to reveal my title to your students and teach them the magic of my heritage. I am an elven princess and my deceased father's best friend is looking for revenge on my friends and myself and I will not put the Hogwarts Students in danger," Eva stated strongly as the dragons approached. "Even if Ronald Weasley is an annoying pig that has no respect for his elders, AKA me." She added under her breath.

Esmerelda looked to her elven friend and could see and hear the determination in her mind.

'You're serious about this.' It was a statement.

'Yeah, I will not let anyone get hurt!' She replied strongly.

'We know little one, we know.' Brisingr said softly in her mind.

The dragons hummed contently as their rider, friend, carer and in mind and soul; sister, allowed a small smile to grace her pale pink lips as her waist length hair fell to her shoulders in the bunches that she had it bound in.

"They will need to learn to fight without wands and with swords because I assure you that when the disturbance/fight happens the spell weavers will be able to block the weak wand spells. I can craft swords if the war happens but there is a chance that some of them will not come out alive. This war may not even happen this year. Galbatorix is getting stronger with every passing day and I am also but he is 1000 years younger than me. I ask permission to teach a class on saturdays for sword and elven magic fighting as elven magic is a skill not a genetic. Some elves don't even know how to perform this. I only know of 12 or 13 Spell weaver elves." Her voice was strong yet there was a pleading edge to it.

"I will give you permission on one condition," Evangeline met his eyes. Dumbledore gazed at her with his eyes that could rival Eva's X-Ray glare. "You help Severus Snape protect Harry Potter."

"Done." she replied without hesitation.

Well the dragons observed with approval, occasionally putting in their input. Eva and Dumbledore came to the terms and conditions and Dumbledore magically alter the student timetables and informed the teachers of the changes. Evangeline bid the professor goodnight and the dragons purred as she kissed each of them on the snout before prancing out of the office and back to her room.

"You must help her succeed," Dumbledore adressed the three dragons that still had their heads in the window.

Estrella nodded and Brisingr ushered them all back to the forest. They sat down in their clearing and after about 5 minutes all three of them were asleep.

*DAWDOF*

Hi readers. Here's chapter 4. When you read this chapter can you check out the poll on my profile so I know whose POV you want in the next chapter? Reviews are always welcome as is constructuive critisism. I hope you enjoyed and I should upload in a week or so depending on howmany votes my Poll gets.

Bye bye

-Hannah


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Murtagh POV.

Murtagh watched over the black room as he thought about his life and friends. Eragon and Evangeline. The Lovissa girl had sworn to protect him from everything, but where was she now. The last time Murtagh had seen her she had been traversing with her three dragons, Estrella, Brisingr and Esmerelda, with Eragon and Murtagh. A harrowing trek that left Murtagh to suffer, but now as a captive of the Evil King Galbatorix. Murtagh only had vague memories of his mother Selena, and less than appealing ones of his father, Morzan. He knew that somewhere his half-sister was fighting to help the innocent when he was summoned

When he got to Galbatorix's quarters he was bombarded by Thorn, his red dragon.

'Are you okay? Is Galby attacking you again?'

'Thorn I'm fine okay!'

The dragon backed off.

"Murtagh, you waste of space this is my new co-organiser, listen to him as you would me got it you stupid boy," the king barked.

"Yes my lord," he whimpered back.

The new 'co-organiser' had the features of a snake and red eyes, in other words he was ugly. He glowered at Murtagh who shivered involuntarily and then turned to 'Galby' as Thorn 'affectionately' addresses him as.

"You know why I need your help, that girl is in my way and your little 'friend' is the perfect bait for me to destroy her. It's a win-win situation, I kill her and no one stands in-between me and Harry Potter, and you rid yourself of the Dragon Princess."

Galbatorix agreed with the Snake person. Murtagh ran back to his room as he was dismissed, he needed to get out of here. Now.

He told Thorn about his plans and the dragon agreed to help him, but not now, tomorrow.

Dreaming. Flames. Death. A girl ran through the plains in the midst of the battle. Her now violet hair flowing as she glared at the two fighting dragons. Unlike her usual frame, she was 6'1" and her usually blue eyes had turned gold. Fangs protruding from her mouth and she snarls, lilac scales glinting in the light of flames that had been caused. Who was she? The bohemian red and sapphire blue dragons were stopped fighting as a black dragon and a green dragon held them back, a crystal blue dragon watching worriedly from the sidelines. The red dragon calmed as the figure of the girl started talking in his mind. The blue dragon appeared to be having the same treatment. This girl was the only hope for Alagaësia. If she would help…

Murtagh woke with a start. He knew who it was. He knew how significant she would be in the near future and he knew that she would be the best warrior ever. Even if she was … A girl.

Arya POV

The elven girl with raven hair glanced at the boy with a blue dragon. He had changed. More elvish. She would never get used to it.

She gracefully entered the hall and approached her mother;

"Any news from her mother?" she asked, acting concerned. She actually hated the dragon girl – her sister. She had no right to take the limelight and her mother had cheated on her father and had a stupid bastard child.

The older elf sighed and shook her head sadly, then turned to the seemingly human woman next to her. "Have you?" When the woman shook her head in response the queen sighed and stood up. "They will return. We will ensure that they are treated as the royalty they are when they do!"

Arya nods grudgingly and then hears a deafening roar, it was Saphira! She ran out, then realised that instead of Saphira a massive red dragon landed and Murtagh jumped off. The warriors of Ellesmera were ready to fight. That was, until he bowed at Islanzadi as she entered the courtyard. The queen looked at him, not saying the elven greeting, instead asking a harsh,

"Why are you here?"

The boy looked up again slowly and stands, "Your highness. My sister, your daughter, she is in trouble. You have to help me save her. My love for the Dragon girl overpowers Galbatorix's spell. I need help." The queen's eyes were pooling with tears as he finished.

"Then help you shall have, young warrior." The queen says joyously, "People of Ellesmera, we have a new Dragon Warrior. Shuturgal. Do not disappoint me." 

The dragon girl's lover bowed again before standing. Arya knew at that point that he cared deeply for the girl. At least she thought he did. If it broke him free of Galbatorix's spell, he must care deeply for her.

Eragon went to greet Murtagh and took him to the side, "The dragon girl's your sister?" Arya heard him say from a distance.

Arya stalked off, into her tree house. "Stupid boy." The elf was seething with jealousy. She didn't know what the feeling was and it confused her, why did she feel this way? It was annoying. She hated it. With an angry sigh she went to open the door when Eragon and Murtagh knocked.

"We wondered why you left in such a hurry," Eragon explained with Murtagh nodding in agreement.

"I just did! Okay?" She snapped. The boys shrunk back, then left.

Murtagh P.O.V.

Sleeping. Eating. Planning. Galbatorix checked his mind at breakfast. Anger. Fury. Inevitable. Murtagh ran, Thorn prepared, Escape. Murtagh jumped onto Thorn, "RÏSA!" He yelled and hugged the dragon's neck as it took off.

Ellesmera was everything the young rider had imagined. And more. Murtagh was thrilled when he was accepted. Now, how would they save her from being hurt…?

_****_

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted. I've had this chapter written for a long tome, but It's at school, not home, and is blocked… It's not anymore (obviously) So please enjoy chapter 5 3 Sorry again ~HannahMalfoy97**_


End file.
